<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Derailed by princeganyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923627">Derailed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeganyu/pseuds/princeganyu'>princeganyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background AJ | Alvin Jr. (Walking Dead), Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Blind Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine Has PTSD (Walking Dead), Clementine Needs a Hug (Walking Dead), Confused Clementine (Walking Dead), Cover Art, Depression, Digital Art, Dork Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lee Everett is Clementine's Parent, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis &amp; Violet Friendship (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis Has No Tongue (Walking Dead: Done Running), Major Character Injury, Minor Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch Lives (Walking Dead: Done Running), Nightmares, Older Clementine (Walking Dead), One-Legged Clementine (Walking Dead), Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeganyu/pseuds/princeganyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a car accident nearly took Clementine’s life, she wakes up from a coma missing her leg. In the six months since the accident, everything has changed. Her adoptive father Lee, who was behind the wheel when she crashed, is dead. All of her other friends have graduated and gone off to college without her.. Meanwhile, her adoptive Uncle Kenny is busy working three jobs to pay her medical bills. Clementine sits in her room in the rehab facility feeling a deep loneliness and depression that she never could have expected. </p><p>One day she meets a new patient on the ward: a quiet girl who is blind and thinks her life is over, too. The two of them work through the healing process together, growing closer each day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ | Alvin Jr. &amp; Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine &amp; Lee Everett, Clementine &amp; Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Derailed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decided to give up on this. Feel free to use this as a prompt if you would like too :) Just credit me if you do so</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>